This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Some aircraft, such as, but not limited to, unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) comprise upper and lower rudder surfaces moving in tandem configured such that the upper rudder may be attached or detached from the lower rudder without disassembling the fuselage of the UAV.